The Many Memories
by OthersPeopleDon'tKnowAbout
Summary: When a young American teen girl moves to Japan, she meets the Sohmas, and suspects something. But after and strange series of events, she meets up with an old, mysterious friend from her past and soon realizes that she, too, has a important role to play.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks so much for reading this! I just wanted to give you a few heads up!

1. I don't like to use any bad language but 'crap', so no bad language will be put in this story.

2. I've watched the anime of 'Fruits Basket', but haven't finished the manga yet, so forgive me if I do something wrong.

3. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!

**______________________________________________________________________________**

As I opened up the doors of the tall building that stood before me and took my first step inside, I felt a wave of uneasiness quickly sweep over me.

You see, I have a bit of a long story of how I came from living in America to Japan.

My father was an engineer and, somehow, - I'm not too good at explaining this, am I? - got promoted for a job here, in Japan.

Since then, my parents found themselfs too occupied to home school my little sister and I at the same time, and soon decided to send us off to public school temporarily.

To be perfectly frank, the reason I'm was so nervous is because I hadn't even stepped inside a school for..... what....? Nine years, I think it is.

As I suddenly began to feel sick to my stomach as I made my way through the crowd, I knew it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself and get going. I mean, yeah, I hate public school, but there are kids that would kill for this.

Wondering what I should do to get my mind off of all this, I looked down at my navy blue wrist watch, which read 7:45 AM.

'Well....' I groaned to myself in my head, just wanting the floor to swallow me whole, 'at least it's fifteen minuets before class starts, so that gives me one less thing to worry about.'

Well, it would've been one less thing to worry about if I hadn't looked up to see the two words in Japanese above the small door that stood only a few feet away from myself.

If I hadn't looked up, Lord knows what would've happened. But I'm glad I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to write this story for you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met Yuki, or his family. Otherwise....I'd still be wondering if there was something in the world that was kept hidden.

'Music Room'.

Those two words are what caused me to slip away from the crowd, and - in the future - be late for class.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this was so short, it's all I could think of. I promise you, the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, gosh..... I stayed awake almost all night writing this..... I hope someone enjoys it....

Oh, and I wanted to let you know (just 'cause you might be wondering), I'm in the year of the boar.

Other things like this will be told soon.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

My entire body seemed to fill with passion as I stared into the room, my eyes locking on the one thing I'd come for.

As I stood in awe of how beautiful it was, I barely even took notice of my legs as they carried me forward.

In the middle of the empty room, I gently placed my fingertips on the keys of the baby grand piano, ever so swiftly moving to sit down on the piano bench, and pushed down the middle c.

The most beautiful, and yet softest, ring filled my ears.

The very thought of school was suddenly blown out of my mind as I began to play a few simple songs by memory, feeling once again at home.

Then, I moved onto harder songs once I got the feel of the piano keys and began gently playing 'Victor's Piano Solo' from 'The Corpse Bride'.

I soon found myself lost in the music, almost taken to a different world. I was so distracted, in fact, I didn't even notice the small audience of one young man I had.

But even so, I began more passionate than I'd felt in quite some time, and began playing even louder, blocking out the sounds of his gentle foot steps as he glided towards me.

Soon, I was done, and looked down at my fingers to see the small, red, blisters from hitting the keys so hard, but soon, was interrupted.

"Um..." a boys voice said from beside me "excuse me, but-"

I leaped up from the piano bench and let out a scream as I ran for the door, only to trip and face plant into the wooden floor, just feet away from my exit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

But no matter what this boy said, it wouldn't make me feel any better.

Both embarrassed and dizzy, I fought violently against gravity and my clumsiness to suddenly stop and realize something: I had a nose bleed.

"I'm sorry." the boy apologized again, placing one of his hands on my shoulder "I didn't mean to frighten you."

But just because he said such kind things didn't mean I was going to stop. I wanted to get out and never be seen by him again.

"You play beautifully."

At the sound of this, I turned my head to look at him for the first time.

The first thing I seemed to notice about him - and this was a bit idiotic - was that if I hadn't paid attention to his voice, I could've said in court he was a she.

And his hair... it was silver.

After such a kind comment that he gave me, - of all the things I could've said! - only one, pathetic word escaped my lips, "Huh?"

"You play beautifully." he repeated, slightly smiling at me.

I watched as the smile quickly faded off of his face by a look of worry in his eyes.

"You're bleeding."

He reached into his bag to bring out a first-aid kit and began to help me tend to my small injury.

"That was quite a fall." he spoke softly as he gently handed me a tissue to help stop the bleeding. "Do you think you got hurt anywhere else?"

I shook my head in response "Trust me, I'm okay. If I can survive tumbling down a set of stairs, I think I can survive just a simple fall."

And then, we both had this silent moment where we just sat there and looked at each other. I mean, it wasn't romantic, or anything. It was actually more like one of those moments where you could imagine a gauge above your head that said 'Please wait. Brain is loading'.

Suddenly, but ever so slightly, he shook his head to snap back into reality. "I hope you don't mind me asking this," he slowly began, "but why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

I could feel myself blush as I began to explain "I didn't feel comfortable in the girls uniform because of the short skirt, so I decided to wear this instead."

"That's understandable." he swiftly took me by the hand and helped me to my feet, "Do you have a name?"

"Meggie," I suddenly remembered to bow, "Meggie Runlin."

______________________________________________________________________________

Ahhh.... chapter two is done..... uh.... I'm still tired....


End file.
